An Odd Sort of Oz
by wisperinglilies
Summary: Ginny Weasley was having a bad day,no,to say it was a bad day would be a huge understatement.She was having one of the worst days ever.She woke up late,ate breakfast,and managed to get to the Potions room early.While standing outside the potions room,with


**Disclaimer - I own no characters J.K. Rowling owns...or any characters/lines that may appear from a certain movie in the future. This is my standing disclaimer, goes for all chappies!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Ginny Weasley was having a bad day, no, to say it was a bad day would be a huge understatement. She was having one of the worst days ever. She woke up late, ate breakfast, and managed to get to the Potions room early. **

**Only when she was standing outside the potions room, with two minutes left before first period did she realize that today was Friday, she had Divination first on Friday, not Potions, so she rushed to the North Tower. When she got there she found that Divination was canceled. _Something about one of the students slipping into some other dimension because of stress._.. nothing she had to worry about.**

**Next she had muggle studies, which went well, until the professor told them of their new assignment. They were studying something called Home Ec. that muggle kids supposedly had as a class in their school. The assignment was that the teacher would assign you a partner, and then you had to act like you were married for twenty-four hours (excluding any inappropriate actions of course). She got partnered with Colin Creevey. Colin Creevey! He was like the best looking guy in fifth year, and she got to be partners with him! Now why would this be bad you say? Well, it was all fine until they got to the common room to work on their project, well, if that's what you wanna call it...  
**

**They walked into the common room and sat down on a couch, Ginny purposefully making sure not to sit to close to Ron, and began talking. They were doing their best to pretend, and they were pretty good, the only problem was, Ron didn't know about the project. He saw her walk in and quietly walked over to crouch behind the couch and listen to what his sister was up to.**

**"So, my dear husband, what do you wanna do now that we're officially married?" Ginny said sweetly.**

**"I dunno, what do you want to do, my sweet little strawberry?" he asked seductively.**

**"Oh, I'm no where near as sweet as you think." she said secretively.**

**"You wanna test that theory?" he asked sweetly back to her, raising one eyebrow. She, however, didn't get to reply because in the next few seconds a series of things happened. Colin ran from the room screaming for no apparent reason, then Ron jumped over the back of the couch and took off after him. Next second Ginny realized what was going on and in a matter of millisecond's Ron was laying on the floor with a full body bind on him.**

**Ten minutes Later**

**"Ginny, he was up to no good, he was trying to feel you up!" came Ron's voice.**

**"No Ron, he was not trying to feel me up...if he had been I wouldn't have minded...but he wasn't, and _if you had half of a brain_ you would have realized that!"**

**"But Ginny, he was calling you all those names and everything, and he was trying so hard to get into your pants!"**

**"And how do you know that Ronald? hmm?"**

**"I'm a guy, I know, okay."**

**"He was helping me with my homework you dumb -censor-" Ginny said, getting up and storming out of the common room to grab some lunch.**

**"Hi Harry. How are you doing today?" Ginny said, trying to calm herself some as she sat down at the table.**

**"Not now Gin, oh god, hide me, she's coming this way!" Harry said, trying to duck behind Ginny. She looked around, trying to figure out who he was talking about. She soon realized when she saw Cho Chang sitting down at her table.**

**"Good gods man, _you are a big coward_! How you plan on defeating Voldemort is beyond me when you can't even talk to a girl!" Ginny all but hollered before getting up and storming out of the Great Hall. She had a sudden loss of appetite.**

**Things steadily got worse, because not long after she left the great hall she ran into the worst possible person to run into at this time... Draco Malfoy... She saw the sneer show up on his face as he saw her, and she quickly cut him off, "I'm not in the mood today Malfoy, so I suggest you leave me alone." **

**"What's wrong Weasel, having a bad day? Did Pott Head reject you again?"**

**She tried to ignore him by turning away and counting back from ten (There you go Wondering Dragon, your technique is finally put to good use), but he just wouldn't have it, "What's wrong? Did something the big bad Malfoy say have an affect on you?"**

**She lost control then, she turned around and threw her whole body into a punch that sent him to the ground. "The day something you say has an affect on me Malfoy, is _the day that you grow a heart._" with that she turned and walked away, well, she intended to turn and walk away after that, but we all know how Ginny's day was going, so of course it didn't go the way she planned. It seems that at that moment all the stress of the day chose to strike, and when she turned she had a bad dizzy spell accompanied by a sharp pain in her head, before everything went black...**

**A/N - Let's see who can get the few 'coincidences' in this first chapter...there's a bit of foreshadowing in honor of a certain person who seems to like foreshadowing, you know who you are...Review!!**


End file.
